Wolf Blood
by kazukami
Summary: YUKI IS BACK OMG! She is diffrent she is a READ TO FIND OUT! SALINE IS HUMAN SHE IS LOVED THATS ALL COMMIN!
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark snowy night and she was running as fast as she could. What the hell was behind her. She saw eyes and heard a growl. Her instincts told her to run. So she listened, and ran. But it followed her. Then there was something in front of her she had no idea what it was, but it jumped over her and stood behind her growling. She slowly turned around and it was a huge dog. No a wolf 'what the hell' she thought.

Then the thing chasing her jumped out and howled there was another wolf the one defending her, well the one she thought was defending her, was pure white with blue and sliver eyes, the one this creature was fighting was pitch black with red eyes. The white wolf howled so loud and coldly it made Yuuki shiver. The other black wolf growled and launched itself at Yuuki. The white wolf met it with a bone breaking bite to its leg; throwing it with its jaws into a tree (conveniently placed tree). The black wolf got up and spoke. Yuuki nearly fainted thinking 'it talks dear god'.

The wolf had said "Kaname's little pet Sicar, I'll be back!".

And with a flash the black wolf was gone. The white wolf came and grabbed Yuuki's sleeve pulling her. Yuuki obediently followed. They arrived at the night class dorms. When reaching the door, the wolf, apparently called Sicar, howled loudly. Aido answered going "oh hello Yuuki.Sicar did you find a new squeaky toy. With a deadly look she bit his hand. And he gave out a girly scream.

Kaname came into the room with his gracefully saying coolly and mockingly "Sicar spit that out you don't know where its been I don't want you getting rabies." Obediently she spit his hand out and walked to her master and said "I was running about and I found this divine creature Kaname; weirdly though night stalkers were out, after her." Kaname patted his pet and said to Yuuki, "I'm sorry for this dear Yuuki Ill investigate no need to worry." "No Kaname-sempi it's all my fault, I'll be going I have to warn the head master." And with that yuuki bowed and left.

A/N: It's a short first chap I know, but there will be more. Please review as this is the first chapter, and all comments are welcome. Who will I pare Zero with I'm not sure?

Kazukami out


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

A/N: thanks for the reviews you make me happy I'm trying to make this great so I have written and rewritten this chapter 3 times so I hope my efforts weren't a waste. Again thanks and enjoy

Kazukami out!

"And it all starts" Sicar said, "Hopefully it won't be so violent this time, poor girl I hope she never remembers what happened the first time."

Kaname said scolding, " Sicar you no your not allowed to speak of such things, go after her and make sure she gets the medallion, I wont loose her like everyone else lost theirs I will be different."

"Alright all right, I'm going but I don't think the medallion will lead to pleasant endings", talking to herself she went out the door turning giving Adio a look of death to those who defy.

She walked with her tail swaying looking for the scent of Yuuki.

It was hard to track. one of Yuuki's abilities she was not aware of. Yuuki wasn't a pure blood but more and ancient type that is close to extinction. She was a vampire with no thirst, but special abilities. They have the ability to control one and only one element. There are only 3 known to the pure blood society. They became rare species', and only a pure blood can tame such a vampire. And these vampires are often mistaken for humans and can blend in with humans easily. Vampires can't help put trust in this creature without even realizing that one day that creature could kill them with a thought.

Now having located Yuuki, she howled and made Yuuki stop cold. She whispered "Sicar, I thank you for saving me I am forever indebted to you."

Sicar smiled and said then do me to favors, one wears this medallion forever and for always, and two never leave my master Kaname."

And with that Yuuki took the medallion put it on and said "forever and for always!"

Sicar turned away and walked just enough into the darkness for Yuuki to think she was gone. Yuuki went to her dorm wear she lay to sleep; exhaustion overwhelmed her. She quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Yuuki called a voice. It was smooth and calming. She was in a misty room it was cold---so cold. She followed the voice. "Come my dear", it chanted "come!" The hall stopped. There was a solid brick wall with some ancient writing on it. The voice cooed, "The medallion the medallion!" she ripped it from her neck and placed it in a hole in the wall that was just perfectly marked to entrance the eye. The medallion glowed. Then a skull appeared in the wall it began to laugh. Its laugh became louder and louder causing Yuuki to collapse then a huge booming voice screamed "NOOOOO!" but the laugh grew and grew and blood ran out of the writing and then…………………………………. …………

The smell of pancakes awoke her and Yuuki arose with the sun.

Hehehe hope you enjoyed plzzzz review Kazukami out!


	3. Chapter 3

It now being morning she got up and dressed herself. It appeared Sayori already had gone off to breakfast. For some reason she wasn't hungry; all she could think about was her dream. For some strange reason she wanted to cry. She had the most intense need to go to Kaname and have him hold her and comfort her but with these thoughts she blushed and walked on to class in a daze. Today she did not fall asleep; when she was called on she gave the answer shocking everyone, even zero. He knew something wasn't right but decided not to press the matter. The day went on and the classes passed. Night fell and the day class was corralled into the dorms and the night class was led to the classes. When Kaname passed Yuuki he knew something but wasn't right. Before he could press the matter Adio went and started to pick a fight with Ruka while Rima just laughed.

Now it was time to patrol and everything seemed normal but when Yuuki turned a corner there lay a day class student covered in blood and there was a trail of footprints.

Yuuki muffled a scream. Then appeared zero who had smelled the blood. His eyes widen smelling vampires' one in particular vampire, Aido.

Who just rounded the corner whistling and saying "Sicar hear girl, Sicar don't you dare bite me this time I'll bite back!"

Stopping seeing and just now smelling the blood. He was attacked, but not by zero a vampire; Aido screamed! Zero tried to help but suddenly began to lose control. Yuuki who was scared stiff suddenly began to move. She held out her arm and screamed some enchantment. And suddenly the attacking vampire collapse grabbing his trout virtually killing himself. Then she yelled another spell in some foreign language Sicar appeared with President Kuran following.

He ran toward Yuuki hugging her saying "Calm down it's okay. I'm here. Let him go; he won't hurt anyone any more. Breath, calm down".

She collapsed, and was intensely pale, unsure of what just happened. Sicar who had finished the vampire, now got off the vampire, walked over to Aido laughing saying "that's what you get treating me like a dog." She licked his neck several times cleaning his wound. She then bit his foot throwing him on her back saying "ill leave this to you master." Kaname nodded and held yuuki tighter.

Kaname was left alone with Yuuki; the unconscious zero was drug away. Kaname thought to himself, 'I did it again I was careless and almost lost you, the war is beginning to rise again and I cant let her risk her life unknowingly, I must explain things to her.'

And with this he picked her up in his arms like he had done so many times before leading her to the moon dorm. He had almost repeated his mistake he made all thoughts years ago, the day that caused Yuuki's memory to be lost.

THE TRAGIC DAY I KEEP TALKING ABOUT

**A/N: I'm going to have Yuuki discover her past later, but I'm going to clue you in their maybe some foreshadowing, and while I'm here thanks for the reviews and reads. It means a lot. So I shall leave this to you, in the near future of the story **

**Should:**

**1) I kill Sicar,**

**2) Put it off, or **

**3) Keep her alive??**

**Now on to the tragic day…………………………………………………………………...**

_Everything was going as planed the raid the kuran family had so greatly achieved on the black blooded vampires, (a notorious group of vampires who got tiered of human blood and began to feed on vampires. The leader is a pure blood who hates Kaname kuran) their numbers drastically decreasing the kuran family leader felt confident. He got cocky, and the black blooded vampires retaliated; killing all the Kuran's except Kaname, and his beloved half sister Sicar (who was cursed to be in a wolf form for being illegitimate). She was to forever serve her younger brother. Yuuki was alive when this happened. Kaname had always favored her, even though her brother was a black blood who wanted his sister to follow in his bite marks. (A/N: hehehe I'm punny and witty, not!) The night of the retaliation, he took Yuuki. Kaname couldn't stand this. So, he sent Sicar to find them, and thus Yuuki was returned; her brother left for dead. But to this day his death had not been confirmed. Assumptions of his death had always haunted Kaname. The only question remaining was why had Yuuki's thoughts been repressed, that is because they feared of what Leon, her brother had told her._

**A/N: Well there it is. I tried to make it longer I hopped you enjoyed it. In a review someone mentioned being lost a couple of times. Let me know how the flow is please. And if my little story on what happened that tragic day is confusing let me know I will rewrite it I'm not so sure about it hmmmmm. **

**Again thanks- Kazukami out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Wolfs blood chapter 4

Leon's castle

He was now so frustrated he was yelling. His blood was boiling. How could that pesky pure blood hold off the awakening! HOW? She was his not Kaname's! SHE WAS HIS DAMN IT-HIS. The troops wouldn't hold much longer. They were itching ready to fight. He could do this without his half sister, but it would be harder. He would send a team in. yeas three men to quickly receive her. HE barked orders and called the three men in their thirties. Although they forgot one furry factor.

Outside the school the men aligned. And walked through the wall. As soon as they did the hair on Sicar's back stood. She had been at the lake and then let out a beautiful melancholy howl.

In the moon dorm chit chat filled the air. As everyone had just left class. But as soon as the howl reached their ears. A deadly silence feel. Intruders.

Sicar was on the move going at a deadly speed. Before they even had a chance to regroup Sicar had taken one down. Her jaws wrapped around his neck, she bit in a deep. He was bleeding out. Nothing could save him. Then she rounded on the other two. Stalking her prey she slid into the darkness. Fear was swelling in the shortest. His blond hair was standing straight up. His blue eyes close to tears. The tallest and clearly the leader were scanning the trees. Then BOOM! Sicar dragged the scared one into the trees. He screamed bloody murder, "James god James help!" no help could come quick enough. Sicar ready herself and launched again. Missed the man named James dived out of the way. There would be no hiding from him.

She circled him he was fully a wear of her presence. She launched again missed. He tried to stab her. She bit his hand a broke a couple bones. He gave a wail. She chuckled.

He laughed and said, "You can't beat me like that, your seals been broken I can tell. Your ability to change back is flaunting itself at you. It wants to raise come on fight me on two legs." He bellowed tauntingly.

She scowled then glowed. Then appeared a woman crouching down on the ground holding one knee. Her silver hair flowed to the ground. Her white eyes could pierce through any one. Her long nails glowed as she rose in the moonlight. The man stood shocked.

"Your-Youu…Your, a ppuuureebllooood and youuur heeers yooou cant bbee. Your deeaad" his voice wavered and broke. Annoyed Sicar stood bear foot.

"You asked for this, and I'm not dead I'm right here, go and maybe I won't kill you now." The man turned to leave and ran like the wind. But to his dismay there was a legion of vamps waiting for him. There silence.

Kaname bellowed, "Take him, alive!" Adio in the back next to Kaname noticed something odd. A beautiful women she looked at him showed her fangs a crept into the darkness. Adio crept forward then Kaname said,

"No need Adio They've got it" then out of the darkness came Sicar. Blood dripping from her snout. She walked to the lake and took a drink. Kaname took a step toward her then she was gone across the lake, people were staring at her as she fled toward the headmasters snarling. Then they realized why. The smell of blood was sneaking to them. The blood who's was it. It was oddly familiar. It was……………

The headmaster. Sicar transformed to vamp form in front of the door and kicked it open. Their lie a dying headmaster. She ran to him and howled her head off. Then in the corner she noticed the attacker. A whimpering terrified young Yuuki.

Then came in a boy at first glance you would think it was zero, but no. the hair was to long and the grin unusual.

The boy kneeled in front of Yuuki and said "there there my Lady it is quiet natural, is it not, me master Sicar?" She knew who the boy was and there was no helping it. His contract with the previous pure blood Yuuki's ancestor made him Yuuki's. And the fact that Kaname gave her to Yuuki; made Yuuki Sicar's master. Sicar nodded in agreement.

Yuuki stared in amassment and noticed what he called the beautiful women before her. "You're….. SICAR!" Sicar smiled, "Why of course who else could hold the composure this well in this situation and still look this lovely."

Yuki smiled. '_Sicar made a joke and __Ichors__ is bowing and not out looking to kill zero, has hell frozen over? YES. Yeas I think so!" _ The two watched their master trying not to laugh as she took this all in. Yuki smiled trying to hide her confusion and then blurted "why are you bowing at me an-…" cut off short she turned her head violently to her left and stared.

She saw a man lying on the floor, wait that was no man it was a vampire. But how, no impossible. Yuuki could tell a vampire a mile away. They always had a particular smell. He was _DIFFERENT HIS BLOOD WAS BLACK WTF MATE WHAT WAS HE?_

Sicar saw all these questions lying in her masters eyes. She touched her face. "My dear, dear Yuuki listen. Its okay its natural your body is choosing sides. You are the heir to a pureblood family but there is something in your blood you are tainted. That is in no way an insult. You are the child of two noble families. One of the black bloods and one of the pure bloods. Your body can not co-exist with the two bloods anymore. You shall awaken and your body will awake its self. And whichever blood is the strongest in you, is what you shall become. You are the current princess of the black bloods, and will remain so if that's the way your blood turns, or you shall be the heir to the pure blood family…!!!!!...!!!!! Yuuki heard the name and her eyes got big but no one else heard this name for Yuuki let out a terrible shriek she moaned and groaned and yelled as loud as possible.

Kaname heard a shriek and then smelled the blood of Yuuki while he was examining the dead carcass Sicar had left behind. He bolted up and so did most of the vampires then her blood was gone. The vampires froze and stared at Kaname, who was also frozen they smelled the blood of a new vampire a black blood no a pureblood, it was mixed. The shrieks came again. It was un-mistakable this new blood was a! **THE END: KAZUKAMI: PLEASE REVIEW I AM SO SAD WITH THE NO REVIEWS IT MAKES ME WANT TO CRY…… SO MANY READS SO LIL REVIEWS. IT COULD BE JUST A SIMPLE NICE TRY OR A GOOD JOB OR A BAD. WELL NO IF U SAY BAD PLEASE TELL ME WHAT TO FIX PLEASE I BEG OF YOU. OH AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT THE NEXT CHAP I HAD 3 RITTEN THEN MY COMPUTER CRASHE DBUT YEAH NEW LAPTOP FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!!! X)**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been several months

It had been several months. Kaname had gone with out any word from Sicar, or Yuuki. He wanted to drop everything and find them. He remembered that night. That terrible night. It was a night when he saw his sister in her natural form. He saw his love on the floor trembling. He saw that damn Hunter pick her up and run away as fast as he could. He saw Sicar look in the distance. And tell him to be ready they were coming. In great numbers. She told him to not make that face at her. Yuuki's heart had to decide. He saw her fight black bloods. He saw her get knocked down, her blood fall, but he never saw her stop. In all the confusion no one got any questions answered. He watched all the people loyal to him fight. He saw them heal returning to the dorms victorious. He saw them volunteer to take guard shifts. He walked to his room and sat on his bed. What was happening? Was he loosing his precious girl. Or was he gaining her. With the smells he had caught pureblood, then Black, and what Sicar had said it was up to her heart. He wouldn't know. He wouldn't know what happened to them till he found her. But he couldn't leave the academy. He was needed; he had responsibilities. No one spoke of what happened. No one dared to.

But the day did come, the day when Sicar came back. She was not in a wolf form. He hair was at knees length in a braid. She wore a long navy blue skirt and a dark top covered by a black cloak. She came on a night when class had been canceled. She knocked on the door and Kain answered. His eyes showed his shock. Sicar's presence floated through the house, calling everyone out. Kaname burst into the room, and stared at her. It had been a long time since he saw his sister like that. She had gotten taller and more beautiful. Even for a vampire, she was beautiful.

She looked back at him. "Her heart went through a great deal and has decided where it lies. She wishes to see you. We have kept her hidden due to the other sides persistence, of thinking they can change her will. Do you wish to see her brother?" Sicar said in a smooth calming tone. She kept a straight face even though everyone was staring at her.

Aido being the one who hated awkwardness had a question. "Sicar why aren't you a wolf any more?" he said waving his hand around in the air.

"Well Kaname gave me away, therefore I have a new master, and she was awakened, so I am no longer cursed. Weird huh?" she said back to normal losing seriousness.

Kaname who had stopped breathing the second her caught her scent. "I wish to meet Yuuki as soon as possible." He said trying to contain his composure.

Sicar grinned. "As soon as possible.. Are you sure.. positive.. 100?"

Kaname nodded, and Sicar opened the door.

Yuuki walked in her skin pale, and gleaming; her hair darker her smile containing fangs. "Hello Kaname" she said and everyone sucked in a deep breath. She was a pureblood.

Sorry for the wait all. I got distract and have the memory of a gold fish. So here ya go! Hoped you enjoyed it. And I will try to get the next chapter out asap!


End file.
